Risou Eien
by Lewd Concubine
Summary: Szayel Aporro has had a millennia to plan his revenge. In this future dominated by Aizen, he has all the time in the world to defile his newest specimens. Szayel Aporro/Ishida, Mayuri, Renji. Darkfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing:** Szayel Aporro Grantz/Ishida Uryuu, Mayuri, Renji

**Rating:** PG-13 for this chapter

**Warnings:** None for this chapter.

**Summary: **Szayel Aporro has had a millennia to plan his revenge. In this future dominated by Aizen, he has all the time in the world to defile his newest specimens.

**Risou Eien:**

**Chapter One**

**by: Ryoko (Lewd Concubine)**

The boy hadn't seemed like much at first. Just another ordinary human, one of billions.

But then Szayel Aporro had not witnessed his abilities, had not figured him for a Quincy. They were quite the rare breed, and Szayel was only too pleased to see one in battle. _Even better should he acquire him as a specimen._

His excitement was palpable when the Quincy showed up to defend his lackluster companion. Their battle surpassed his expectations. Even though he had fully analyzed the Quincy's abilities, he found himself nearly _overcome_ during their skirmish. Perhaps because of this, for it was the first time in his memory he had come so close to death, he began to see the Quincy in a slightly different light. Of course Szayel would utilize the boy--Ishida, wasn't it?--to the best of his abilities, but he wanted to do something _more_, something to make Ishida suffer as no other specimen had before.

He had been so close to this goal. The fact he had been beaten by a _Shinigami_ of all things, was absurd, unthinkable.

Szayel had ages upon ages to plan his revenge. It was all he thought about, all that kept him sane, during those first centuries of waiting. The only captivating things to look at were Ishida and perhaps the red-headed Shinigami, although anything was better than looking into the grinning face of the man he now recognized was his counterpart. But this grew old, as did everything. He had their features memorized within the first year. The next thousand were more than enough to make them redundant. He was worn thin. By the time the disgusting man's sword pierced his heart, Szayel was ready to die. For the second time, he almost did. Although, this time he would not have minded as much.

He had forgotten all about his secret laboratory underneath the sands of Hueco Mundo, completely separate from Las Noches. When he awoke again, his body freshly hatched from his supply of clones, he remembered everything but felt none of the despair he had in his previous incarnation. It was wonderful. All those millennia of thoughts, experiences, _plans_, were his to keep, but without the unnecessary emotions attached. It was one of his better ideas, and that was saying something.

Szayel Aporro generally had no problem explaining things. He loved making his enemies--and at times, his allies--feel like the inferior beings they were. However, he had always kept this place a secret. Szayel knew how important contingency plans were and that the secrecy of such should remain absolute. The fact that Aizen knew was due to his master's unquestionable superiority in all things. He had not meant for it to happen, but in the end he had been forced to divulge his secret. It was one of the things that made him respect Aizen--that he had been able to see through all of Szayel's carefully worded half-truths.

In a mysterious turn of events, Aizen had not punished him. He merely insisted Szayel produce clones of the other Espada as well. It appeared he had put some thought into the matter after Grimmjow had disobeyed his orders in such a blatant way and caused the destruction of some of his valuable resources. Naturally, Aizen agreed with Szayel about the secrecy of the operation. The other Espada, save a few, were nothing if not prone to fits of revealing rage.

It was easy to obtain tissue samples of most of his fellows. Grimmjow, Nnoitra, and Yammy always needed patching up from various skirmishes. It was child's play to deceive Zommari and Aaroniero as well. Barragan was slightly harder to outmaneuver. Ulquiorra, Halibel, and Stark proved the greatest challenge due to their reticent personalities. Despite all this, he triumphed. Aizen was most pleased, enough to grant Szayel permission to open up further cloning facilities. As a result, there were several scattered across the great plain of Hueco Mundo. Naturally, all were fully equipped and rendered invisible to prying eyes and kidou.

The new Szayel Aporro awoke in the facility closest to Las Noches. His first thought was one of smug self-satisfaction as most of the containers next to him were empty--he had not been the only one to die. Now practically everyone was in his debt. The feeling was glorious and absolutely self-serving. He loved it.

Upon his reemergence into Las Noches he discovered, to no great surprise, that Aizen had won the war. The Shinigami, Human, and Vaizard forces had been decimated when Aizen stepped into the battle. Many died, a few were spared. Aizen now ruled all from his seat as the King of Soul Society. Gin and Tousen were his emissaries to Hueco Mundo and Soul Society respectively.

He was especially pleased to find Ishida among the leftovers, even better the Shinigami captain was with him. Although Aizen had stipulated every courtesy be extended to the captives, he had said nothing about their general wellbeing. Szayel was within his rights to _sample_ a few. As long as he returned them in relatively good working order, he was sure Aizen could not possibly mind. The prison they were being kept in was underneath Las Noches. It was a dark, dank place Szayel hardly ever visited save for happy occasions such as this. Both were in a separate room, almost as if Aizen _knew_ Szayel would want them. Ishida did not look too surprised when Szayel walked in. If he had to hazard a guess, Szayel knew Ishida had probably seen his fellow risen Espada and had expected him to show up at some point. It was a little disappointing as he did so love to make an entrance, but Szayel was prepared to overlook this minor detail. After all, he had all the time in the world to disassemble, desecrate, and destroy his new _toys_. Szayel couldn't wait to get his hands on Ishida. He had big plans for the sole specimen left over who was his type.

.

Dedicated to Regasssa LJ. Next chapter is where the _real_ fun begins.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairing:**Szayel Aporro Grantz/Ishida Uryuu, Mayuri, Renji

**Rating:** PG-13 for this chapter

**Warnings:** _Karma is a bitch._ Mayuri torture.

**Summary: **Szayel Aporro has had a millennia to plan his revenge. In this future dominated by Aizen, he has all the time in the world to defile his newest specimens.

**Risou Eien:**

**Chapter Two**

**by: Ryoko (Lewd Concubine)**

Szayel Aporro's fingertips flew across the keyboard. Onscreen, several molecules rearranged themselves and he smiled, a slow spreading of the lips. If his calculations were correct, he had finally identified the exact chemical composition of the drug the Shinigami Captain had used on him. It was something that had troubled him since he had awoken. His old body was not hard to find, but the poison contained within it had proven to be quite the challenge to disassemble. Szayel had to grudgingly admit his fellow scientist was quite the brilliant man despite his obvious disadvantage being a member of an inferior species. He never would have thought the reagents involved would be quite so _unique_.

With a click, Szayel had the solution forever saved, forever _his_.

He may not have been able to change the past, but he _could_ make sure it repeated itself. This time everything was in Szayel's favor, and would remain that way. He would make sure of it. The circumstances were different. There would be no unnecessary battle, no disappointing outcome. Instead, everything would be an experiment on tolerance. How long would the Shinigami Captain last infected by his own creation? For that matter, how long could Szayel tolerate being in the other man's disgusting presence before killing him?

Under ordinary circumstances, Szayel did not think he would be able to stand the smug face of his counterpart for longer than was necessary, but somehow he knew this would be the exception.

Szayel had already analyzed the Shinigami's structural composition and was well aware of how unique the other man had made himself. The next step would be to create and administer the poison. Then the fun could truly begin. Szayel had the most brutal regiment of tests and experiments he could think of planned for the Shinigami. Nothing could be more enjoyable than returning the favor of thousands of years' worth of painful contemplation. Perhaps he would even be so generous as to allow the other man brief periods of lucidity as well. These would, no doubt, prove to be a useful study on the progression of insanity.

Lips curling into a smirk, Szayel programmed his computer to produce the poison. Naturally, it would have been child's play for him to create, but he wanted to test the limits of his new hardware. His palace had been rebuilt, all the computers replaced. Although he was sure the equipment was more than sufficient, he had not had a chance to fully test its capabilities; Szayel never left _anything_ untested.

Swiveling in his seat, Szayel summoned one of his faithful Fraccion. "I trust the room is prepared," he postulated, standing before the insect-like thing finished its assenting nod.

Strides swift, Szayel exited the room and moved into the darkness of his scientific labyrinth. Within minutes, he reached his destination. Although the door looked the same as all the rest, Szayel did not hesitate in opening it. His domain might have been confusing to others, but Szayel Aporro knew it like his own DNA.

Although Szayel's expression did not change from the usual amused apathy, the sight of the Shinigami tied to his laboratory table sent a shiver of pleasure down his spine. The man's arms spread out directly to the side and feet together, he looked like the victim of a crucifixion. While this was certainly within the realm of delightful possibility, Szayel had something far more _intrusive_ planned for this first experiment.

Szayel stepped closer to his newest specimen, his expression carefully maintained. It was, however, impossible to keep the excited timbre out of his voice. "I trust you find your accommodations pleasing," he said, caressing the metal of his perfectly manufactured laboratory table. Mayuri opened his eyes, gaze rolling to meet Szayel's own. He opened his mouth to speak, but Szayel cut him off. "I do not believe I gave you leave to respond. Or am I quite mistaken?" Mayuri almost managed a rebuttal this time, but Szayel cheerfully shoved a wad of cloth into his mouth before sealing his lips with medical tape.

"There, now. That repulsive voice of yours has _finally_ been silenced," he said, his features melting into a maniacal grin. "Were the world a sentient entity, I have no doubt commendations would be in order."

Chuckling, Szayel ran his fingers over all the instruments he had lined up and ready for use before selecting a scalpel. He approached the _wonderfully_ prone Shinigami, already anticipating the feeling of the other man's flesh parting beneath his blade.

Before he could decide on a 'Y' or 'T' incision, one of his Fraccion appeared and handed him a syringe full of the Shinigami Captain's drug. That he had all but forgotten about such was truly a testament to his excitement.

The Shinigami's relaxed expression became strained as Szayel flicked the syringe a few times. Pushing in the plunger to remove any excess air, Szayel watched with delight as the other man's eyes widened and he began to struggle. Leaning in over his counterpart, Szayel trailed a gloved hand over the other man's bare chest.

"My, my, why so nervous? I would think you'd be overjoyed knowing you'll soon make a valuable contribution to _science_." Szayel's lilting voice filled the chamber as he inserted the needle directly into the other man's chest, right above his heart. He pushed the plunger in slowly, savoring the Shinigami Captain's renewed, vigorous struggles.

Something like a moan escaped Szayel's lips as he administered the last of the drug. This simple act brought him more pleasure than he had ever thought possible. Revenge was, indeed, sweet and _addicting_. Szayel was already hooked.

.

Dedicated to Regasssa at LJ. I have split this chapter to shorten the wait time.


End file.
